Alley Cat
<--- back to Characters =Emerald Allie / Allie Cat= Spring - Beast - True Friend - Club - Motley - Order - Entitlement - Archivist ---- Description Brilliant Blue eyes peer from her face above a soft black nose and a set of fine, long whisker. A soft, almost white cream color seems to linger along her skin with hints of fur in most places, which become actual, finely pointed ears and tail with red fur at the ends and a soft patch of cream colored fur around her hands giving her a striking resemblance to a Flame-Point Siamese and her sister, Ashen Allie. In fact, she appears identical in almost every way. ---- Background Taken at the age of 16 in 2009, Allison Katzen was not the prettiest girl, but she was definitely the one you could talk to. Expert at reading emotions, she was often the mediator when her classmates had disputes or her flame point siamese kitten ran afoul of the water hose. But one day, when her cat slipped out the door and Allie went to track him down, it all got taken away with a gruff "woof" and a bag over the head. Since then, Allie spent 8 long years in Arcadia, her wicked Keeper setting her aside to "mature" as Allie found herself becoming more and more cat-like. Apparently deciding she was mature enough, the Keeper introduced Allie to her sisters and proceeded to terrorize all of the cats mercilessly. At first Allie didn't trust her fellow captives, who all looked too much like her and seemed to be mocking everything she did. Then, something happened. Allie had long forgotten what it was like to be human while she was locked away, but now Allie had something new. Something she had never expected to regain after she was taken. Allie had a family, and that realization sparked inside of her and lit the guttering flames of desire within her. She was done with cowering in fear and skittering away from loud noises and evil songs, now Allie had a desire, and she would help her sisters reach that desire with her! Allie desired a second look at the Mortal world with her new family. ---- Freehold Role Helpful underfoot pest. ---- Views On... Courts *Spring - Comforting, helpful people who like to be happy. *Summer - Loud yelling people that don't want anyone to know they could use a cat rubbing against them. *Autumn - Interesting people who sometimes say bad things but have pretty baubles to bat at. *Winter - Lonely people who need a cat on their lap for comfort. Clubs Motleys Others ---- *Mallory Serendipity - That evil woman who somehow knows the "Wrong Song" and won't stop SINGING IT!! *Elizabeth - A nice woman with very scary dreams who might know where her sisters are. Allie doesn't remember that Elizabeth sometimes created changelings like herself, but deep down she feels Elizabeth is important for her search. *Marlowe - Another nice person, even if he gets mean when his breath is stinky. Another one who can probably help find her sisters. *Peach - That very nice woman with interesting eyes who has delicious smelling pies and gets annoyed when Allie tries to sniff them all. *Boudi - That strange person who seems more beast-like than she actually looks, but makes Allie feel safe. *The other Monarchs - A group of weird people who wander around making strange proclamations. *Ellie Cat - Trusted Sister and arguably her tightest emotional bond. Allie will do anything for her sisters. Rumors & Hooks (IC Rumors:) *Ashen Allie and Emerald Allie are prowling around the new Freehold, but what about Crimson Allie and Onyx Allie? There are hints and rumors that the Summer and Winter Alley Cats might still be out in the Hedge somewhere and the Siamese Twins are accepting help to mount a search and rescue. (borrowed from Ashen Allie's page) *Emerald Allie seems to have a deep seated fear of a certain "wrong song" and can be rendered almost catatonic when she's reminded of it. (OOC Hooks:) Need a little help, luck or inspiration? Allie never turns down the chance to lend a hand. (GM Hooks:) Allie earned the notice of the Spring Court when a favoured Mortal with the gift of music developed writer's block and could no longer write the dance tunes that kept many people dancing and desiring more. Allie lent her gift of inspiration and might be called on for a visit by the now smitten mortal, who calls Allie his "Miracle Muse" Category:Spring Category:Beast Category:True Friend Category:Archivist Category:Character